spuds_world_stagefandomcom-20200213-history
Siege of St. Petersburg
The jewel of the Tsar, the city of St. Petersburg watched over Russia since the beginning of his rule. In the twilight of Russia’s involvement in the great northern war was the last Swedish-Russian battle in the war. It shattered Russian resistance in the area and was afterward claimed by Sweden. It began involvement of Israel in the region. In this battle, Carolus had a 5 day siege. The first three they were simply encamped, offering surrender. By the fourth it began, and first bolts launched into the city, BYU ring the buildings. Holding the gates wit a shield wall, Caroleans stopped any from leaving in a systematic slaughter of its defenders. A group of hunters that had previously joined the Swedes revealed themselves to be Israelis led by King Solomon II, and a Israeli army joined the battle. Together, the Swedes and Israelis crushed the Russian city. The Battle Swedes camped outside the city for three days. Every day was a new offer of surrender. Ok the second the Swedish diplomat was shot. On the third after it was denied, the Swedes unleashed there new flaming siege weaponry. Balls of Fire descended on the city, setting Nd a blaze and making its defenders surge to the front. Carolus charged to the fray and made his men hold the gate with a shield wall, preventing Russian escape. Previously there was a Finnish hunting party that had joined them. They revealed themselves to be the Israeli king and his men. They called in more Israeli units and the combined forces of Sweden and Isreal defeated the Russian Garrison. Now in control of Petersburg, Charles and his men stayed there. After hearing of the expanding of the Soviet Union Charles journeyed to Israel. Forces Russian Forces Russian forces made up of Petersburg trained guard and its men. It was generally a quite strong garrison as it also had many remnants of Russian armies Peter had pulled back to defend his prized city of Petersburg. These forces defended it quite well and would have beat the Swedes if not for there strategy. Sweden and Allies Sweden had the largest army there in Petersburg led by the king. Quite a elite and war hardened army, it was equipped with weaponry prepared for this siege. Equipped with new technology like the flame throwing catapult, they were prepared for the siege. They were a pretty size able army for the Caroleans, and had a elite cavalry regiment by there side. Many of them were trained to make a shield wall, for when they prevented escape through the shattered gate. Sweden’s allies were a small force of Israelis, heavily armored with the exception of the hunting party which used bows and such, as they were disguised as a hunting party. Aftereffects This battle put the important, sought after city of Petersburg firmly in the hands of the king of Sweden. Remaining it to Carolusburg to spite its previous owner, he planned to use Peters favorite city against him in military campaigns. With the rise of the Soviet Union this was not to be but it has became an important border city for Sweden nonetheless. Category:Siege Category:Russia Category:Sweden Category:Page Category:Event